


Home

by Willdoodleforcoffee



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Jacoffel if you squint, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willdoodleforcoffee/pseuds/Willdoodleforcoffee
Summary: Post Wolf 359 comic in which Jacobi becomes a basement gremlin.Also I accidentally made Eiffel look like Jesus but what're ya gunna do.[EDIT] I'm sorry, I forgot photobucket is terrible. It's fixed now





	Home

  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/160077142@N02/bz3XsR)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/160077142@N02/EzkCz2)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/160077142@N02/07U32g)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/160077142@N02/S20MTq)[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160077142@N02/26819450338/in/photostream/)


End file.
